Honeymoon
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Sequel to Anniversary. Severus brings Harry and the baby to a new home. Harry and Severus finally get to renew their vows and take a week long holiday/honeymoon, parting a reluctant Harry from his newborn. Is this new peace here to stay?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Darlings! Look *points at something random* so shiny! _

_Anyway the real reason I have you all here is because this is what you've all been waiting for... the sequel to Anniversary! I hope it's everything you wanted... you know what to do if it's not... ;)_

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Poppy kept Harry and Kendra for the night. Just to make sure that the new baby was fine and that Harry healed without infection. And because Severus had requested it.

He wanted to finish at least two of the rooms before he brought his family home. He had been planning on having it finished when he and Harry were away on their week long honeymoon but it seemed that their daughter had other plans. She had come a full three weeks early.

So the next morning after breakfast, while most of the school was either holed up somewhere, outside or in town, Severus and Draco escorted Harry and Kendra home.

Much to Harry's surprise and delight the small family was greeted by a handful of their friends. Bill, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Minerva, Poppy and of course, Remus, were all waiting, under a banner welcoming Harry and Kendra home, in the living room.

Though it wasn't the living room that Harry remembered, before it had been dark and depressing with books and parchments and pens scattered about on every available surface.

Now however it was airy and bright. Harry then spotted a window. It looked out onto the lake.

'Are we still in the dungeons?' he asked, taking in the view.

Severus chuckled, 'No, thanks to the wonder of magic, our door is in the dungeons, where our chambers used to be now the door brings you here. On the fourth floor, just down the hall from Dremus,' he smirked when Draco protested the name with a dignified,

'Hey!' which everyone ignored.

'There is a door on the fourth floor but I wanted to surprise you.' Severus admitted, not letting himself blush.

Harry turned to take in the rest of the room, it was nowhere near as cluttered as it had been. But that might have been due to the two desks and multiple bookcases that now lined the wall.

The desks sat on one side of the large fireplace and the shelving started on the other side. In front of it was a set of very comfortable chairs, between which sat possibly the biggest sofa Harry had ever seen. He ran a hand along the back, it was the softest too!

On the floor in front of the fire was a large thick area rug. Harry imagined all the things he could do on that with both Severus and Kendra. Though the thoughts of Severus where much more inappropriate then those with Kendra.

On the mantel sat a large collection of photographs, a combination of Muggle and Wizard. All of them had Harry in them. Whether it was with friends or family, Harry was there and he was always laughing or smiling. Right in the middle, a picture bigger than the rest, was the first on of their family, taken the night before in the infirmary. Harry was holding Kendra and was leaning back against Severus as he fed their daughter her first bottle.

At some point in Harry's inspection of their new place Remus had taken the tiny pink bundle and Harry turned to his anxious husband. Harry had only seen this one room but he already loved it.

'I wanted this to be as much yours as it is mine, ours, if you will,' Severus said softly.

Harry launched himself at Severus. 'I love you,' he whispered into the firm chest.

Severus held Harry tightly, 'I love you back,' he replied only slightly louder than a breath.

A loud honking noise ruined their moment.

'It's so beautiful,' Draco exclaimed as he blew his nose again, loudly.

'It is Dragon, it is,' Remus replied, gently rubbing Draco's back.

'I appreciate that all your hard work but you didn't have to finish it overnight,' Severus admonished lightly.

'We know,' Hermione replied with a grin.

'And we didn't,' Bill continued.

'But the small army of house elves wouldn't have had it any other way,' Draco finished, now tear free.

Harry yawned loudly, and Minerva smiled.

'We should let them get settled, I'm sure Harry is still tired,' she said gently, before turning to the group, 'besides don't you have something to teach or correct or something,' she asked, giving them a mildly discouraging glare.

Everyone looked at each other before replying, 'No,' with giant smiles.

'Remy, can we go, I need you to,' what he needed Remus to do was whispered in his ear, causing his eyes to go wide.

'Stop propositioning my father!' Harry demanded.

'He's my husband, I'll proposition him and do whatever else I want to him,' here Draco's hand cupped Remus as he pouted defiantly.

'Draco!' Remus gave a token protest as he lamely tried to swat Draco's hands away from his crotch. Draco's hand found its way into Remus' pants. 'Time to go,' Remus announced as bid a hasty good bye to Harry and pulled Draco out the door.

'I never want to see that again,' Harry announced causing the others to laugh.

'I'll come by later,' Hermione promised as she hugged Harry carefully as he had gotten Kendra back.

The others promised as well as they filed out and Harry idly wondered if he was going to have to make a visiting schedule. He suddenly gave another loud yawn.

'To be with you, maileachan,' Severus said softly guiding Harry into the bedroom. Harry barely noticed his surroundings as Kendra was gently taken from him and he collapsed on the bed, when had he become so tired?

And did this new place have a place for their daughter?

~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so I don't normally do this but I'm going to this time simply because I can, even though this particular reviewer, judging by their review won't be back. They posted an anonymous review, which I have deleted, but this is, despite my trying to save the world from their idiocy, the review as it was posted by DevilWearsConverse. Now you can all point and laugh at them. _

It sucked. I mean, it doesn't make sense. Severus Snape DIED, genius. And so  
did Kendra. Remember Ariadna or whatever her name was? And who's daughter are  
you talking about? Elaborate or at least READ the books before you write  
fanfic. Thank you!

_So firstly, "it sucked" okay fine, that's your opinion, which however wrong it may be, you are entitled to. As for the not making sense, what part of 'sequel' don't you get? Reading that story will help to better understand this story. I know Snape died, I have read the books, twice, that don't mean I have to like it, that's what fanfiction is about! Not staying on the beaten path. Do you tell this to all the fanfiction writers that pair Harry with Draco, or Charlie, or Ron, or Hermione, or Luna, or anyone that isn't Ginny? If you do I'm surprised you have time to do anything else. _

_As for the daughter, she's Harry and Severus', again, read Anniversary. Huh, look at that. We've come back to Anniversary. So I guess the easiest thing would be to actually READ the story that's mentioned at least twice before getting to the story to send the authoress a note telling her how stupid you think she is, it just makes you look incompetent and illiterate. (And it's "whose" not "who's".)_

_To all my faithful readers, I apologize for that but stupidity makes me want to rant... anyways I hope you're enjoying the story so far!_

***2*2*2***

Harry woke feeling refreshed and relaxed, he still had slight twinges of pain in his abdomen but Poppy had warned him it would be normal. She had healed the incision as much as she could but it needed to heal on its own now.

Harry stretched and opened one eye to peek around. Both eyes shot open and he snapped up suddenly panicked.

He had never seen this room in his life, and in his experience that wasn't a good thing.

He relaxed when found Severus sitting in a white padded rocking chair splashed with blues, purples and teals, holding Kendra as he fed her and sang to her softly. Granted he wasn't very good but when your audience cared more about the tone then the words it didn't really matter. Beside them sat a white bassinette that was splashed similarly in pinks, yellows and purples.

The sight of Severus sitting in the rocking chair in a rumpled teal button down and charcoal slacks gently rocking as he fed their daughter would forever be one of Harry's favourites.

Realising that he was home he relaxed and smiled, taking a few moments to take in the new room.

It was fairly large and bright. There were two dressers, one under a window whole the other was beside the closet, the door open enough for Harry to wonder just how big it was. The bed he was one was, he guessed, a king and was just the right firmness and the soft sheets were crimson and burgundy.

At the head of the bed on both sides were matching bed tables and on one sat what Harry thought were potion journals and on the other, the one closest to Harry sat four photo albums. He picked one up, a soft teal one he didn't recognize and found it was photos of Kendra. Harry grinned, and wiped at a tear, as he turned back to his husband and daughter.

He got up finally and moved to the rocking chair as quietly as possible, Severus hadn't notice him wake.

Before he got there though, he stopped in his tracks, there tucked into the corner beside Severus was, Harry's Firebolt.

Harry sniffed back his emotions causing Severus to look up. 'Is it okay?' he asked uncharacteristically nervous.

Harry leaned down and kissed him softly, 'It's perfect.' Harry replied after he gave Severus a hungry kiss.

Kendra had finished her bottle and Severus was about to burp her, 'May I?' Harry asked already having tossed a towel over his shoulder. Severus nodded and handed the infant to her other father.

'Did you sleep well?' he asked watching Harry with their daughter.

'I did, everything looks amazing Sev,' Harry said wincing as Kendra burped up some of her food. 'So pleasant,' he mumbled, causing Severus to laugh.

'Let me take care of our Bean-shith while you go take care of yourself,' Severus offered, knowing Harry hadn't bathed since the day of their would-be-second wedding.

'I know you want to spend time with her but honestly all she does is sleep and eat so you really won't be missing much.' Severus replied, as he looked mildly unimpressed with wide range of activities his day old daughter could perform.

When Harry still looked unconvinced he smirked, 'You stink, go take a bath.'

'You're mean!' Harry pouted, before he turned on his heel and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door.

Kendra let out a whimper, 'hush little one, he's just over emotional give him time to adjust and he will be much calmer.' He soothed as he sat back in the rocker just watching his daughter.

Severus would be lying if he said he didn't love every moment he spent with the infant, true she didn't do much, but she was his and Harry's and that made him love her all the more. When Harry had fallen asleep Severus had tried to put Kendra in the bassinette but found he couldn't so he simple sat on the bed next to Harry holding the pink bundle. Harry had curled into his leg with a contented sigh.

Harry sat in the warm sudsy bath water thinking about everything that had happened as he absently fingered the not-quite-healed scar on his abdomen. He grinned stupidly, he would never give this up for anything.

'May I please hold my baby now?' Harry asked petulantly when he found Severus and Kendra in the living room. Kendra was lying on the couch and Severus was examining her.

Severus smiled almost sheepishly, and gently placed the tiny being in Harry's arms. 'She's so small,' Harry breathed helping them settle on the couch.

'I hope this novelty wears off soon because I would like to get back to teaching and brewing at some point again,' Severus admitted letting Kendra suck on his finger.

Harry laughed, causing Kendra to blink blearily at them. Her eyes were still the newborn blue but Severus hoped she's get Harry's eyes.

Harry however thought her eyes would be beautiful no matter what colour they were, though he did secretly hope they would be a mysterious black.

Severus hoped she wouldn't inherit their hair, though maybe if Lily's hair found its way out that would be okay.

Harry hoped she would have Severus' mind.

Severus was just glad she didn't have his nose.

*

He crumpled up the newspaper and tossed into the fire.

That abomination had made it and they had announced it to the world. Granted it had been a small article in the back of the newspaper buried between the scandalous birth of the not-Weasley child and an antique unmodified table set.

Disgusting.

He had to do something about the little monster but they all knew that he was a danger. He had to find a partner, someone friendly and unsuspecting. He grinned viciously as a head of red hair came into view and a plan began to form.

Now he needed to talk to the ponce.

_Please review, they make me all warm and tingly inside! Don't make me beg! ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

*3*3*3*

Blaise had long ago abandoned the tumbler the barkeep had given him and gone straight to the bottle of vodka. The man had glared at him but Blaise had dropped more than enough money on the table to cover the cost.

He had had a small crush on Harry years ago that he had long gotten over. The man was beautiful, there was no doubt but Blaise liked his man a little bit more... manly. Harry was almost fae like in his beauty, he captured anyone who looked at him. Men and women had fawned over him, they still did, but Harry had no idea, it was both endearing to everyone and incredibly frustrating.

Now Blaise simply believed that someone as pure and beautiful as Harry was too good for a criminal like Snape, who was as greasy and unkempt as he had always been. Harry needed someone to keep him from the disturbed individuals who would do anything to get him. People like him.

Snape had done terrible things in his time and Blaise believed that he had somehow weaseled his way out prison somehow. He had managed to convince hundreds of people that he had been placed in Voldemort's camp as a spy by Dumbledore himself. With the old man dead there was no way to corroborate the story. Blaise didn't know how but he was going to prove that Snape should be rotting away in prison.

Blaise swore and finished off the bottle.

Snape definitely had to go.

*

It was no secret that Charlie Weasley had been one of the most vocal about Harry and Severus. At the time he had never seen the couple together but the thought of them sent shivers of the bad kind running down his spine.

He knew both Harry and Severus and he had never met two people who were anymore opposites. Where Harry was caring, kind and warm, Severus was cold and unfeeling, distant.

Charlie simply couldn't fathom the pair together.

Several people thought his staunch stand against the pair was due to jealously, that he himself wanted Harry that, he was in love with the man.

If anything it had been a fleeting crush, he rarely if ever saw the boy and he had been, like Ginny, enamoured of the thought of the boy who lived.

As Charlie slowly got to know Harry that had changed to respect and a deep seated desire to, like most of his family, protect the only non-redheaded Weasley with everything he could.

Charlie simply wanted the best for Harry, like he wanted to best for all his siblings, and Severus Snape was not, in his opinion the best for Harry.

Then at a Christmas gathering at Hogwarts, when the relationship was still new, Charlie watched Severus with Harry. While the older man hadn't declared his love for Harry from the rooftops, it was clear in the way that Severus treated the younger man that Severus cared a great deal about Harry and that Harry cared about Severus.

Charlie had let them be something that Harry was grateful for.

Now Charlie lived with Jack, a purple haired, blue eyed, god of some sort.

He was buff in all the right places and did things for and to Charlie that made the dragon handler boneless just thinking about them.

*

'I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Tremblant left the reserve about a year and half ago. Mr. Weasley opened his own refuge for abandoned or orphaned babies,' the dark skinned older woman offered in heavily accented English when Blaise had asked about the pair he thought were still living in Romania.

'I think that he is Brazil, or Portugal, or Spain or some such country,' she replied with a smile that faltered under Blaise's glare.

'Thanks for all your help,' he snapped in irritation as he walked away, cursing his idiot cousin for not telling him when they had moved or that they had moved.

_I know this slightly shorter than the chapters have been lately but this is a filler/set up chapter for the rest of the story! When things start falling into place please don't be mad at me, some things aren't as they appear to be. _

_Feel free to let me know what you think, I love hearing from everyone! _

_Many thanks and happy reading!_

_Shinny_


	4. Chapter 4

***4*4*4***

Harry paced nervously as Hermione and Remus watched in amusement.

Harry was feeding two month old Kendra as he babbled away to her.

'Don't know why I'm so nervous, I wasn't this nervous the last time I married your father. But then again, the last time it had only been Hermione and Minerva,' here Remus gave Hermione a questioning glance but she was trying very hard to get her nails dirt free. 'Now your Granda is here and your aunts and uncles and oh Merlin, Arthur and Lancelot's ball sacs.' Harry paled and sat down between Hermione and Remus, the former gently taking Kendra to clean her up while Remus took care of Harry.

'Oh I can't do this Remy. I mean I did already, so why really what's the point of doing it again? Right? I love him, he loves me and we both know that and that's all that matters, right? He does love me-?'

'Breath Cub,' Remus cut him off, as he voiced the absurd question, 'that's it Cub,' Remus gently rubbed Harry's back, his head now hanging between his knees.

'You're doing this because you love him and you want your family and the world to know. You're doing this to remind both yourself and your husband just how much love is between you.'

'Though I don't know anything that can do that better than this bundle of life here.' Hermione offered returning the fresh Kendra to her father.

Harry smiled, having relaxed finally, 'Then why are we still here for?' he asked looking at both Remus and Hermione.

*

As Harry stood under the cherry blossoms with Severus, he was pretty sure he was grinning like a fool, if the look of exasperated amusement that Severus had was anything to go by at least.

Kendra was on his side in her Aunt Mione's arms beside Remus while Draco and Minerva stood for Severus as Amelia Bones conducted a beautiful ceremony. When asked later Harry and Severus wouldn't have been able to tell you anything that had been said. The pair had spent the entire thing staring at the other, the rediscovered love clear for all to see.

The world did eventual start to come back to the pair when the crowd cheered. Charlie and Jack amongst the loudest.

The after party ran late, Draco and Remus having taken Kendra for the night to give Severus and Harry a night to themselves, even if Harry kept calling to check on Kendra.

It got to the point that Draco threatened to lock the floo until morning. Harry promised to only call once or twice more and as Draco glared at Harry the brunet was pulled from the flames.

'We have nothing to worry about maileachan, Draco and Remus have looked after her before,' Severus soothed as he pulled his husband into his arms to dance.

'I know but never for this long,' Harry pouted, 'I can't help it, I just...' Harry sighed and leaned against the solid chest, leaving the thought unfinished.

'I know but if they need anything, they can get a hold of us. It's not like we won't be within easy reach.' Severus offered as he rubbed Harry's trying to ease some of the tension. 'She'll be fine,' Severus added, not really sure if it was for Harry's or his own comfort.

*

Harry and Severus, along with everyone else, who had celebrated long into the night, some longer than others, woke late the next day.

It was around one when Harry and Severus went to pink up Kendra. Remus quieted them as they entered the living room, Severus telling a story that involved one of the twins, a bottle of fire whiskey and a dog.

'I didn't have the heart to wake him,' Remus said softly as he sat on the arm of the couch and gently brushed a lock of hair from Draco's face.

Draco was stretched along the couch, with Kendra on his chest, nestled in the crook that his body made with the couch, one of his hands on her tiny back.

Harry let out a manly giggle, he had seen Severus in this position with Kendra a few times and he had fallen asleep with her like that as well, but there was just something about seeing the pregnant blond.

Severus, however, fought not to do something embarrassing like coo. His godson looked so peaceful and so comfortable lying there with the infant, that he was reluctant to disturb the pair.

Harry bent to kiss Kendra, 'We can wait a little longer,' he smiled as they headed for the kitchen.

Severus lingered a moment longer, marvelling at the sight of his son and his daughter, one by choice, one by chance, both a welcome surprise.

Severus joined the others in the kitchen leaving the door open so they could keep an eye and ear on the sleeping pair.

'So where are you two going?' Remus asked as he poured tea for everyone. 'Harry won't tell me,' he added eyeing Severus.

'That's because Harry doesn't know,' Harry pouted, causing the older men to laugh.

'So hard done by aren't you?' Severus teased, ruffling his husband's hair.

'Yes, I am!' Harry batted the hand away before he snatched up several of the chocolate biscuits that both the older men favoured, before they got the chance.

Severus glared weakly at Harry who was busy stirring his sugar laden tea, munching on a chocolate biscuit.

The trio talked for almost forty minutes and two cups each before Draco appeared, dishevelled, holding the baby.

'There's my baby girl,' Harry cooed cheerfully accepting the bundle from Draco who grumbled about having to pee again.

When Draco returned, the dynamic duo was nowhere to be seen and Remus swept the still sleep fogged blond into his arms and devoured him in a demanding but passionate speech.

~*~*~*~


	5. Chapter 5

***5*5*5***

Over the next few days Harry spent as much time with Kendra as he could because he would soon be going on a weeklong honeymoon with Severus in some mysterious location. When Harry wasn't with Kendra he was trying to find out where his husband would be talking him. Severus, for his part was stalwart in his refusal to tell Harry their destination and Harry was going batty.

Severus, much to Harry's dismay, had packed for both of them and he wouldn't let Harry see what he was bringing.

The night before they were leaving found Harry needling Severus for even just a hint as to where they were going.

'Please Sev!' Harry pouted laying his head on the older man's lap as he read some novel that seemed to be about a wizarding detective named, Drew.

'No,' Severus replied turning the page.

'Please?' Harry nuzzled Severus crotch, and smirked as he felt it twitch.

'No,' came the unsurprising reply.

'Please?' he whimpered as he straddled Severus lap, pulling the book from Severus' hand and putting on the bed table.

'Okay,' Severus replied reaching over to grab the book off the table, knocking Harry over in his surprise.

'Really?' he asked hopefully.

Severus found his page, 'no,' he replied crushing Harry's hope.

'Why not?' Harry pouted, tears in his eyes.

Severus sighed and, placing his "potions masters do it with rhythm" bookmark in the book and taking off his glasses, he pulled Harry into his lap, 'because maileachan, it is a surprise and as such you are not allowed to know. I have planned this trip specifically so that I can see the look of childlike glee you get when you get to do something you have never done before but always wanted to.'

Harry was torn. On one hand he was so happy that Severus planned this trip for him but at the same time, he was just wanted to kill his curiosity by finding out where they were going.

'You will find out tomorrow and I promise that it will have been worth the wait,' Severus said sincerely as he rolled the pair over and began to devour the deliciousness of his husband.

*

The morning of Harry and Severus' departure found an incredibly reluctant Harry leaving Kendra in Remus' arms.

'She'll be fine,' Severus repeated for the hundredth time.

Harry sighed, 'I know but I just... I worry about her like I worry about you and I can't help it. I can't not worry about her.' Harry replied letting Severus pull him into his arms.

'We should be going,' Severus whispered after a moment.

'I love you, princess,' Harry whispered softly kissing the wisp of dark hair on her head. Severus did the same and suddenly the pair was gone.

Kendra whimpered but buried herself in the warmth that surrounded her.

'They'll be back sooner then you realize little one,' Remus mumbled as he and Draco made their way back to their apartments.

*

Harry was slightly disappointed that their portkey had deposited them in a room that looked like several rooms in Hogwarts.

'Welcome gentlemen,' a perky brunette greeted them with a broad smile. She handed Harry a brochure that Severus intercepted before Harry could get a good look at it. She eyed Severus curiously, 'I hope you enjoy your stay,' Severus shook his head.

'Yes thanks,' Severus cut her off before she could tell them where they were, causing Harry to pout.

She smiled in understanding, having greeted several vacationers who had no idea as to their destination. 'Have a lovely time gentlemen,' she offered handing them another booklet.

Harry followed Severus out as he eyed the girl suspiciously. He had blink at the sudden onslaught of the sun.

'My retinas!' he cried shielding his eyes.

'Ha, ha.' Severus intoned, 'I haven't turned to dust yet, it's not that bright.'

'Medusa's left ball sac, a candle would be bright after that cave. Harry replied blinking furiously as his eyes slowly adjusted to the sun. Though now he was pretty sure that the water and the light coloured sand weren't helping anything.

When he could see properly Harry made a complete rotation on the spot and found that he had indeed come out of a cave. It wasn't at all noticeable but if you looked hard enough you could see part of the rock face shimmer that had nothing to do with the sun and everything to do with the magic that was concealing the entrance to the room they had arrived in.

Harry took in the beach below them and the rock barrier that surrounded the beach. It was absolutely stunning.

'Merlin Sev, where are we?' Harry asked as he crouched down running a hand over the rocks.

'Portugal,' Severus replied with a grin.

Harry stood and stared at Severus in shock, Portugal had been the one place he had always wanted to come to, he didn't know why but he had always been drawn to the country and he had never told anyone.

'Algarve,' Severus offered, a little hesitantly, now unsure if his choice had been right.

He suddenly found himself with an armful of grateful Harry. 'Where are we staying?' Harry asked seductively, 'I'd like to thank my husband properly.'

Severus groaned softly and pulled Harry closer as he cupped his husband's firm arse.

'How did you know?' Harry asked as Severus led him up to the top of the rocks.

'Know what?' Severus replied in confusion.

'That I wanted to come here.'

'I didn't, it was Draco's suggestion.' Severus revealed with a light blush, though that could have been from having to climb.

Harry chuckled, 'nosy bastard,' he mumbled.

'What?' Severus asked glad to have finally reached the top.

'Nothing, I love you.' Harry said kissing Severus softly on the lips.

'And I you, I adore you and I won't ever give you reason to doubt me.' He vowed.

Harry grinned before pulling Severus in the direction of the market that was nearby.

~*~*~*~

_What happened to everyone? Not that I'm not grateful for the reviews, because I am, but you spoiled me with that last story, I miss you all!_

_I have been encouraged to commit murder by a beloved character in this, and really this story could go either way... I love hearing what you guys think of this, so please review? Pretty please? With *insert topping of choice* on top? It only takes a second! _

_Thanks and happy reading,_

_Shinny_

_Oh and I have never been to Portugal so any mistakes are my own and I may have taken a few liberties with it, for which I apologize but it's so pretty!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

***6*6*6***

'Look at all this stuff!' Harry exclaimed for the fourth time, as he examined the wares in one of the stalls.

Severus was about to give a scathing reply when Harry's stomach gave a fierce growl. He couldn't help but laugh at the look of embarrassment on Harry.

'Where would you like to eat?' Severus asked pulling Harry out of the way of some American tourists.

Harry blushed again, 'You pick, I've dragged you around for hours,' he replied.

'You don't remember seeing any restaurants, do you?' Severus asked, trying not to smile.

Harry shook his head as he fiddled with the handle of the cloth bag he had for his purchases.

Severus gave a laugh and took his hand, pulling him down a slightly quieter street.

The restaurant was quite since it was disguised as a small house, not many people knew that it was a restaurant, unless of course you had been there before or had been told about it.

Inside the restaurant was quiet, only a few other guests were eating. A smiling redhead greeted them in Portuguese, which Severus replied a little choppily and she gave a small tinkling laugh before speaking in English.

'Your Portuguese is very good, if a little rusty, you told me my hair was very friendly.' She offered causing Harry to laugh and Severus to blush.

She led them to a table on the second level of the restaurant. Harry marvelled at the view. 'It's beautiful,' he murmured as she set the menus on the table for them.

'That is only a small portion of our country.' She offered, 'take your time, your server will be with you in a moment,' she said before she vanished back down the stairs.

Harry yawned as they sat with a glass of Port, watching the sun set across the ocean.

'I think it's time to finally check in the hotel.' Severus announced as he paid the bill.

Harry nodded and the pair walked hand in hand, with Harry leaning on Severus, up a little ways from the restaurant.

*

The pair spent their days exploring Portugal, Harry finding all the odd creatures while Severus found rare potion ingredients.

At night they would explore each other, mapping out all the places that made the other arch in pleasure or moan in desire.

They spent one afternoon at a beach, where Harry had been pulled into a game of volleyball with a couple of university students on holiday.

'So Ry, you interested in coming out tonight? It's our last night here and we were going to hit as many of the bars as we can tonight.' Bryce, a stocky Canadian, asked as they tossed the ball back and forth, the girls having lost interest and were sitting in the sand trying to build sand castle.

'I would love to but we did that last night, tonight it's sitting outside in a cocoon under the stairs on our lounger.' He replied with a goofy grin.

Sienna, a tall blonde, awed and swatted Bryce, 'why haven't we done that?' she asked.

'Because you never keep yourself out of my pants long enough,' Bryce replied with a grin.

'You can both come, it'll be fun, besides we haven't met your wife, where is she?' Trina asked looking for someone who might be Harry's wife.

'Wife?' Harry asked, looking over to Severus, who was napping in the sun.

Bryce and Sienna covered their laughs poorly with coughs, causing Tina to glare at them.

'What does your father have to do with anything?' Trina asked obviously confused. Bryce and Sienna burst into laughter.

'He's not my father,' Harry offered with a grin.

Trina paled before going beet red, she quickly gathered her things before muttering to Harry what sounded like an apology before rushing off.

Sienna and Bryce explained, through their giggles, that Trina hadn't had the best track record with men. All the ones she hit on were either gay or married.

He waved them off, telling them he hoped she found someone soon.

Eventually Harry and Severus returned to their room to find a distraught Remus in the floo.

*

'Harry, cub, I am so sorry!' He stated, the grief etched in his features mirrored in his voice and his eyes.

'Remus?' Harry asked in surprise, 'what's wrong? What happened? Is Ken alright?' he asked in quick succession.

Remus was suddenly replaced but Arthur, 'you should come home as soon as you as you can, son.'

'What? Why?' Harry demanded his panic rising.

'It's better if you come home.' Arthur replied sadly, 'the sooner the better.' He added as an afterthought.

'We're on our way,' Severus replied. Arthur nodded and was gone.

'Go change,' Severus said, pushing Harry toward the bedroom as he called management and arranged for them to send their luggage back to Hogwarts while they headed to the Burrow.

'What is it? What's going on?' Harry asked as soon as he was in the living room. Severus looked around surprised to see Draco missing, Remus looking frantic and Arthur and Molly directing their children around.

Then Kingsley walked in.

'Good, your both here,' He announced unnecessarily. He glanced at Arthur who shook his head, 'you may want to sit down.' He suggested.

'Please, what's going on?' Harry pleaded, the delay not helping his panic. 'Where are Draco and Kendra?'

'That's what want to talk about,' Kingsley said gently, 'we're trying to figure that out. Draco is out upstairs, but Kendra appears to have been kidnapped.'

Harry stumbled back into Severus who could only hold tightly onto him. His blood rushed in his ears, turning him deaf, and his legs gave out.

Then everything went black.

~*~*~*~

_So there's still time to save the characters..._

_Big thanks to everyone who reviewed. Keep them coming! ;)_

_JC, I hope your daughter is feeling better!_

_Thanks and happy reading!_

_Shinny_


	7. Chapter 7

***7*7*7***

When Harry woke, he found his head in someone's lap and he could hear yelling.

'I'm sorry, this is all my fault,' a soft voice permeated his brain as a hand continued to stroke his hair.

He looked up into the sorrowful eyes of his father.

'No Remy, it's not your fault,' Harry replied sitting up, the yelling abruptly stopped.

'It was, we dropped her off here because Draco was having contractions and...'

'Stop it, all of you,' Harry demanded softly, 'This isn't anyone's fault but those that took her,' he said sounding far calmer than he should be.

'Harry,' Severus came over to sit beside his husband, gently laying a hand on his back.

'Please don't touch me,' Harry said softly so only Severus could hear as he stood and moved away from Severus. He was the only one that noticed the hurt look on Severus. Remus moved to comfort him but Severus just glared at him.

'Can someone please tell me what happened?' Harry asked turning to the group, who were surprised to see the emotionless mask on Harry.

'We were in Hogsmeade with Kendra when Draco started having contractions. We rushed back to Hogwarts and while Poppy started her exam I dropped Kendra off at the Burrow with a quick explanation.' Remus offered.

'We agreed to look after her and that night, Jack, Charlie's boyfriend appeared. He said that Charlie wasn't feeling well and that Charlie had ordered him from the house for the night. Jack thought it would be a good time to visit his fiancés parents.' Arthur continued since Remus really didn't know this part and Molly would start sobbing sporadically.

'He bought a bottle of Molly's favourite wine, we each only had a glass, and then the next thing I know I'm waking up on the couch and Jack and Kendra were both gone, I am so sorry Harry,' Arthur finished moving to comfort Harry, who stepped out of reach. Arthur looked hurt but Severus seemed to begin to understand. Harry didn't want comfort, possibly thinking that he didn't deserve it.

Harry nodded, though, before turning to Kingsley, 'I take it you've been searching for information on both Jack and Blaise,' it wasn't a question.

'Of course, we have their last known whereabouts and sent a team to Charlie's in Spain, so far nothing.' he replied, then sighed as Harry turned to Remus.

'Where's Draco?' he asked.

'Harry I understand you're scared for your daughter. We are doing everything we can to find her,'

'Which clearly isn't enough,' Harry replied trying to curb his anger.

'Congratulations on making it through the Auror academy Potter, but you aren't one, leave the detective work to those of us that are,' Kingsley snapped. He knew it had been a low blow but it had been Harry's choice, he had done the training but he had opted to be a Professor instead.

Harry glared at the taller man before going back to Remus, 'where's Draco?' he asked again.

'Upstairs, sedated. His contractions were false, probably brought on by the stress of the crowds, then when he found out about Kendra...' Remus trailed off.

'You should be with him,' Harry stated. Searching Harry, Remus nodded, seemingly having understood something that no one else had and he stood and left.

'Harry?' Kingsley asked not really sure what was going on.

'I may not be a certified Auror but I am a better one then you could ever hope to be. This is my daughter that is missing and we will do this my way,' Harry replied, his anger shocking Molly, Arthur and Severus.

'No,' Kingsley shot back, 'it is precisely that reason that you won't have anything to do with this. You will do as we tell you and you will not go looking for your daughter,' he commanded, pulling himself to his full height.

'I will find my daughter!' Harry yelled about to launch himself at Kingsley, but he was grabbed from behind by Severus, 'don't touch me!' he shoved Severus away and Arthur had to steady the potions master.

Before anyone could stop Harry he stormed from the room and disappeared with a crack.

'He's terrified and he's tucked every emotion but hate and anger into a corner of his mind because otherwise he won't be able to function.' Arthur said softly.

'We have to find him before he does something stupid.' Kingsley said, and Severus nodded in agreement.

'I'll find him,' he said moving to find the exact spot Harry had vanished from. He found it and turned to Kingsley, 'please find our daughter, I don't think Harry would survive if anything happened to her, and I don't think I would either,' with that Severus disappeared.

*

Severus found Harry standing in the middle of Kendra's nursery at Hogwarts.

'Kingsley's right, Harry, you shouldn't get involved in this investigation.' He said not moving from the doorway.

'But how can I not?' Harry asked his hands on the railing to her crib.

'By telling yourself that the best of the best are out there looking for our daughter, staying here and out of trouble so that when our bean-shith comes home, that you are here for her.' Severus replied, putting his all into the words.

They stood in silence for a moment before Severus embraced his husband from behind. Harry, like he had at the Burrow, shook Severus off.

'I can't Sev,' Harry said in a voice not much louder than a whisper, 'I'm sorry but I have to be strong.'

'Merlin, you are, accepting comfort doesn't make you weak,' Severus replied, keeping his hurt and his frustration out of his posture and voice.

'When she's back in my arms,' Harry replied before picking something up and leaving the nursery.

Severus followed Harry back to the Burrow where Kingsley was setting up his base of operations.

Harry offered the stuffed silver and purple Pegasus to Kingsley, 'please find our daughter.'

~*~*~*~


	8. Chapter 8

***8*8*8***

For the next few days Harry worked on autopilot. He ate but didn't taste anything, he would start to read but would end up staring at the wall or the fire or out a window. He still wouldn't let Severus touch him and it was breaking Severus' heart. He had finally gotten his Harry back and now this, Merlin he couldn't lose either of his hearts. He needed Kendra as badly as he needed Harry and he couldn't lose them both.

'Sev, please, stop.' Harry pulled away from another of his husband's attempts to comfort him. 'I know what you're trying to do but it won't work, not until I have her back in my arms.' He said softly before he walked from the room.

Severus sighed in defeat and dropped onto the couch and Remus, who had been watching, sat beside him.

'I don't know what to tell you other then please don't leave him,' he pleaded.

Severus sighed again as he rubbed his face, 'I don't plan to, I just wish he would talk to me or someone,' his voice a mix of concern and exasperation.

'He will, just give him more time,' Remus replied carefully, 'he isn't used to having someone. I know it's been four years but you haven't had many disasters like this, and he is so used to having to take of things himself, of having to take care of himself,' suddenly an anguished wail cut off Remus and both men ran to library, guessing that was where it had come from.

As soon as Severus entered something smashed against the wall beside his head. It took a moment for Severus to realize that Harry was yelling incoherently as he threw anything he could in his rage.

Severus was at Harry's side in an instant.

'Hush, Maileachan,' Severus tried as he wrapped his arms around Harry.

'She's just a baby,' Harry cried in frustrated anger.

'WE will get her back,' Severus replied fiercely, emphasising the first word.

Draco handed him the letter he was holding then let Remus pull him into his arms.

_Harry,_

_I'll give you back your abomination when you correct your mistake. Leave Snape and change the paternity of the monster and you get it back. If not well, I don't have to tell you who won't ever see again._

It wasn't signed and looked as if it had been typed up on an old typewriter.

Harry sobbed suddenly and Severus tossed the letter to the table, where Shacklebolt, who had come to investigate the noise, carefully picked it up.

Severus pulled Harry onto his lap and for the first time, since finding out that Kendra was missing harry broke down and cried.

Draco, eyes glistening and a hand on his swollen abdomen, let Remus pull him to his feet and he gently kissed Harry's head.

'She'll be fine Jamie,' he whispered softly meeting Severus' own glassy eyes.

Severus nodded in gratitude, 'go to bed Dragon, you should rest,' he said softly and Draco nodded.

Remus gave Harry a gentle kiss and squeezed Severus' arm, 'you both should too, I'll be up for a little longer if you need me,' he offered the pair, though Severus was the only one who nodded.

'I just want her back,' Harry sobbed brokenly into Severus, who blinked furiously, attempting to keep the tears at bay.

'I do too,' he whispered into Harry's hair before burying his face in it.

Just outside the door Remus had pulled Draco to him tightly as the blonde sobbed, 'it's not fair,' he managed as he cried for his brother and father.

Remus held Draco, unable to fathom what he would be like if he was in Severus shoes. 'I know,' he replied wishing more than anything he could kill the bastards responsible for so much turmoil in his pack.

*

Unfortunately the best plan anyone could come up with was that Harry and Severus divorce, get Kendra back and then remarry.

Nobody knew what to do anymore, not that they really knew in the first place.

Harry was spending all his time in Kendra's nursery. It was apparent that the weak hold he had had on his emotions had been lost. Draco spent the most time with Harry, making sure he didn't do something stupid, like run off on his own, Remus and Severus would relieve Draco while they all worked at trying to locate Kendra. Nothing was working because just as they would locate her they would get there and they would be gone.

Currently Draco was trying to get Harry to eat something.

'We found them!' Shacklebolt suddenly announced from the fire, Harry was suddenly crouched in front of it. Remus and Severus appeared in the doorway having been alerted to someone making a call.

'They're in a small town on the Shannon river, Eerie' he said before he could finish Harry was gone, 'shit! Severus!' He called before said man could disappear, 'Severus, the Aurors have them surrounded, there's a hostage situation.' He advised gravelly. 'You're going to have to get Harry out before they see him,' Severus nodded before he too vanished.

*

Harry appeared in the middle of the chaos, no one noticed him as he made his way to the front of the crowd.

Jack had been cornered and he held a ratty blanket tightly, the hood fell away to reveal an infant who started wailing, suddenly he had his wand in his hand but before he could even think about casting a spell he was hit with several stunners.

'NO!' Harry yelled watching, horrified as the stunners hit both Jack and the squalling infant.

Harry lunged to go to the fallen forms but Severus' strong arms around him prevented him from going.

'Let me go! My baby!' Harry was yelling as he struggled to get free. He fought hard against Severus who was trying to calm Harry.

The aurors and healers where next Jack and the infant, quickly binding the man as they checked over the too quite child, as everyone watched anxious for news.

Severus had managed to get Harry to swallow a calming draught but it hadn't been much help.

One of the healers was caring the infant away from the scene and Shacklebolt called out to him. The healer simply shook his head sadly.

Harry having heard Shacklebolt, let out an odd keening noise, 'no,' he whispered suddenly unable to breathe, 'No!' he shouted as Severus' arms tightened around him.

'I'm so sorry, the stunners were too much for her,' one of the other healers had come over to talk to the parents.

Harry was still unable to breath, not that Severus was doing much better, and both Harry and Severus sank to their knees, unable to believe what the healer had implied.

Their baby girl couldn't be dead.

~*~*~*~

_I did warn you all._


	9. Chapter 9

***9*9*9***

Before the healer could disappear Shacklebolt called him over.

'Let them hold her,' it was more of a demand then a request.

The healer looked doubtful but relinquished the child to the other man.

'Harry?' Kingsley called softly, crouched next to the grieving pair.

Both men looked up, and the heartache and grief tore at Kingsley's own heart.

Harry reached out to take the bundle, running his hand along her hairline first. He snatched his hand away suddenly as if burnt.

'That's not my girl,' he stated, still teary, 'that's not my baby girl,' he repeated a little louder, regaining his voice.

'Harry,' Severus said softly, the infant in the bundle had a dark tuft of hair and Severus cheek bones. He gently pulled the rag away from the neck, there, in relief of the pale skin, was a red patch of skin that looked sort of like a star burst. Like the mark that Kendra had.

Harry wretched himself from Severus' grasp and stared at both Kingsley and Severus, who were both still on the ground, several people were staring at them.

'That is not my baby!' he insisted. Severus stood and moved to Harry, to pull him into his arms. 'I can feel it, Sev, that's not our baby,' Harry insisted almost yelling.

'I know, I can feel it too,' he replied, he glared at Shacklebolt who could only stare in confusion at the couple and the dead infant in his arms.

Suddenly the pair was gone, leaving Shacklebolt to deal with everything.

If this infant was Kendra Snape, who was it?

*

He had been in and out of it for the last, well he had no idea who long it had been, the last thing he remembered was Jack bringing home his favourite beer then everything sort of got fuzzy after that.

He thought he remembered hearing a child crying but he couldn't be sure.

Every time he thought he could leave he found himself back on the bed, and someone would come for him, inject him with something or force a potion down his throat and leave him.

One night he had been able to get out of the room, neither of the two men had drugged him and he staggered into the bathroom, and then found the kitchen.

He had no idea what they had been feeding him but he knew he couldn't eat anything solid. He pulled a jar from a cupboard, mashed carrots, delicious.

He checked the cold box just as a piercing wail tore through the house.

He set the jar down and stumbled to the noise. He got the room with the squalling infant just as Blaise arrived.

The next time he woke, he was back in bed.

*

Harry refused to accept that it was his daughter that had been exposed to too many stunners.

He sat in the rocking chair in Kendra's room and would gently pet a stuffed, pink panda.

Hands came around Draco's belly and he leaned back into the warmth.

Draco sighed, 'I don't know what to do anymore,' he said softly, watching his brother who hadn't left the nursery in almost three days.

Remus rubbed gentle circles on his husbands belly, 'we wait, neither of them believe that Kendra is dead, and I am inclined to believe them,' he offered.

'I know, it's just so hard to watch them, knowing that their daughter is out there and they can't do anything.' Draco replied turning in Remus' arms just as the floo flared to life.

'Harry! Severus!' Arthur called frantically from the fire.

Remus crouched next to the flames. 'Arthur what is it?' he asked trying to stay calm.

'Oh Merlin Remus they both need to get here as soon as they can!' he demanded then he turned to someone who was yelling at him, 'I'm coming, I thought they should know!' then he turned back to Remus, 'You'll bring them won't you?' and before Remus could reply Arthur ended the call.

'Yeah sure no problem, we'll just get the mope-y wonder and the potions savant out of hiding.' Draco grumbled.

'Go get Harry, I'll get Sev,' Remus replied as he guided Draco to the stairs.

'Sure send the pregnant one upstairs,' Draco grumbled as he climbed the stairs more quickly than his condition should have allowed.

'It's five stairs!' Remus called back.

'It's still stairs!' he called back, 'Harry?' he asked gently knocking on hte door.

'Unless you can tell me where my daughter is, go away,' Harry replied not looking up from the panda.

'Arthur just called in a panic from the burrow, we're going,' Draco said coming into the room.

'Tell them I'm not feeling well,' Harry replied.

'Oh no you don't you mope-y bastard, you're coming,' Draco declared as he grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck.

Harry cried out in protest but Draco managed to drag him to the floo where Remus had Severus.

The two darker haired males glared at their respective kidnapper before they were pushed into the floo.

They arrived at the burrow to find Kingsley and several aurors roaming around the building, Hermione was with Bill and both were talking with Arthur, Fred and George were comforting their mother while Ginny paced.

'What's going on?' Harry asked eyeing the group.

'We don't know,' Arthur started, 'Charlie just tumbled from the floo,' he offered.

Harry blinked at them, 'he was in bad shape Harry,' George offered resting a hand on Harry's arm.

'And when Hermione tried to run a diagnostic spell on Charlie, it wouldn't come out, something was interfering with it,' Bill finished.

'What the hell is going on?' Harry was tired of this he just wanted to find his baby and settle someplace with Sev.

'Oh good you're here,' Poppy announced coming out of the room with a purple bundle in her arms. She moved to Harry, 'she's quite the fighter. I think she missed her daddies.' She offered placing the bundle in Harry's stunned arms.

~*~*~*~


	10. Chapter 10

_I hereby dedicate this chapter to Jane who had to get teeth pulled (maybe it was only a tooth, I can't remember, either way it's no fun) and JC who's daughter is much better now! _

_Happy reading!_

***10*10*10***

The healer, Doug that had taken the deceased infant from the stunned man had come down to check on the infant. Why he felt the need to check on a dead baby was beyond him but here he was. He found the infant who was due for burial in a few days. He pulled out the slab and then the sheet and gasped in astonishment.

Where the infant should be was now a pile of dried out clay. He ran to find a coroner who could examine what was left to find out what he had brought back.

It had taken longer to find the coroner, Sid, then to find out what was on the slab.

'You sure?' Doug asked sceptically

Sid nodded, 'I've seen several of these over the years, people wanting to fake their deaths or find out who of their families is loyal. It's a golem, not a sophisticated one but a golem nonetheless.'

Doug sighed, 'What do we tell the parents?'

*

Harry stood in the hall, staring at his daughter as everyone swarmed around him. He smiled softly, before he realised that Kendra wasn't wrapped in a blanket but a t-shirt.

'Harry?' Severus voice suddenly cut into Harry's world.

'Take him home, Severus. Spend time together,' Poppy urged, as Arthur ushered them to the front hall as he shoved a port key at a stunned Severus.

They arrived at Hogwarts and made their way to their rooms, too stunned to really process what was going on.

Remus and Draco had taken the port key as well, which said something for Harry and Severus since they hadn't noticed. They latched onto an arm and guided Harry and Severus to their rooms.

*

Sid looked up, studying Doug for a few moments before replying, 'You can either tell them that their daughter was a golem and that she may still be out there somewhere or you can wait and see what happens. The daughter may still be alive or she could be dead. So you can either give them false hope that she's alive or let them get the surprise of their life if they find her alive still.' He replied honestly.

Suddenly Kingsley Shacklebolt and Amelia Bones were in the room, Amelia demanding to see the remains of Kendra Potter.

Sid glanced at the door as he searched for the name when he found it he glanced at Doug then turned to the newcomers.

'These are them,' he said waving his hand over the mounds of clay.

Amelia seemed to give a sob of relief before she hugged the other man, who looked as relieved as she did.

'It appears gentlemen, that Kendra was found and returned to her parents,' he said with a smile.

*

Severus watched as Harry tried to unfasten the nappy that Kendra had on. His hands were shaking that he couldn't do it.

Harry clenched his hands tightly, and Severus came up behind him and running his hands down Harry's arms and together they managed to clean Kendra and change her, dressing her in new clothes.

When they finished Harry's hands had calmed enough for him to pick up Kendra. Severus gently brushed the tears that had stained Harry's cheeks as Harry did the same for him.

Severus then pulled Harry into his arms, careful of the life between them.

They fed Kendra and set in her bassinette that was still in their room, unwilling to have her to far from them.

When Kendra was down Severus pulled Harry onto the bed and erected a silencing spell so that they could hear her but she couldn't hear them.

Severus held Harry as he cried himself to sleep that night, not that Severus was any better, but they had each other and their daughter and for Severus, that was really all he needed.

*

The next few days were relatively peaceful. Harry and Severus stayed close to their rooms, one of them always holding Kendra. They had several visitors and Harry was always a little uncomfortable when someone not him or Severus was holding his daughter. Which everyone understood, so they all limited their time with Kendra, but at the same time Harry had to get used to other people handling his daughter.

One night, after they had put Kendra to bed, Severus produced a small box for Harry.

'Sev?' he asked looking up into husband's face in concern.

'Just open it, please,' he replied gently pulling Harry to the couch and onto his lap.

Harry carefully opened the box and gasped at what lay inside. There were actually two things in the box.

One was a small, feminine bracelet in gold and what looked like silver, while the other was a bigger bracelet done in a similar style. They both had five charms on them, a Pegasus, a Basilisk, a Phoenix, a Dragon and a Wolf.

Severus pulled the larger one out of the box and gently clasped it around Harry's left wrist. He immediately felt the tingle of magic wash through him.

'Its white gold,' Severus offered fingering the bracelet.

'Sev,' Harry started, awed and unsure of what to say.

Severus blushed, 'I should have done something like this sooner...' he admitted trailing off.

Harry turned in Severus' arms and gently kissed his lips, 'you couldn't have known,' he insisted. Seeing Severus' hesitation he smiled, 'tell me about them.' Harry demanded eagerly.

'They are all connected,' here Severus pushed back his sleeve to reveal his own bracelet which much to Harry's amusement was charmed to stay farther up his arm so not to get into anything. 'They will warn both the wearer and the other of any danger, we can also add any other charms we might want.' Harry was touched that Severus had thought to add Draco and Remus to the bracelets without having to ask Harry.

'They have their own sets but both of them are connected to ours like we are to theirs.' Severus explained, 'they also have tracking charms and only you or I will be able to take them off.'

Harry stood and pulled Severus to his feet and pulled Severus into the heavily warded nursery.

As Severus held Harry from behind Harry gently clasped the anklet around Kendra's left ankle.

~*~*~


	11. Chapter 11

***11*11*11***

Charlie woke slowly, his mind taking in the quietness and the soft rustling beside him.

He groaned softly and suddenly there were gentle hands helping him sit. A cool glass was pressed to his lips.

'Drink,' a soft voice commanded.

He slowly drank the glass down, feeling a healing tingle that the water had been laced with.

A hand gently carded through his hair. Harry was sitting beside him and he glanced around finding Kendra asleep in her bassinette.

'Harry?' he croaked, his voice harsh from disuse.

'Welcome back,' Harry greeted with a smile.

'What happened?' he asked, watching Kendra.

'A lot, you're going to have to pick a starting point.' Harry replied with a weary smile.

'How long have I been here?' Charlie asked softly.

'Only a few days,' Harry replied, 'thank you,' he blurted out his thanks, which wasn't really a surprise because he had wanted to say it since he had been able to compose himself.

'Harry,' Charlie said, trying to head of the adulation. He had, if he was guessing right, brought a mad man into their lives and had put everyone in danger.

'No, you had no idea what he would be, Jack made his own decisions,' Charlie winced as Harry seemed to read his mind, 'you brought my daughter back to me, back to us and for that I will be forever in your debt. You can't take the blame for this because this isn't your fault.' Harry stated vehemently.

Watching Harry, Charlie realized that there was no arguing with Harry on this. Harry didn't blame him for the danger he had put his family in.

Charlie blinked back tears, 'remind me to screen my future lovers by you first.'

Harry was suddenly hugging Charlie, 'it'll be okay, Charlie.'

Suddenly Kendra began to fuss and Harry had her cradled in his arms as he carried her back to Charlie.

'She's okay?' he asked, watching the infant with concern.

Harry set the child in Charlie's lap and the redhead looked distinctly uncomfortable.

Harry laughed, 'you won't hurt her,' he said softly watching the awkward moment, then he smirked, 'besides you already carried her through the floo,' he offered.

Charlie glared, 'that was different.'

Harry did nothing to move Kendra who was watching Charlie with big eyes.

'Where is everyone?' Charlie asked, positive that someone should have been up here by now.

'Oh it's just you and me right now. Everyone is out, Jack's trial is today,' Harry replied, he suddenly realized what he had said, 'Oh Godric's right testicle, Charlie I'm sorry I forgot you didn't know,' Harry apologized, looking ashamed.

'I kind of figured that it was Jack when I ended up in his apartment, sedated out of my mind.' Charlie said in a biting tone, unsuited to a Weasley.

'I have no idea what day it was, but Jack was out meeting his cousin and he brought him home, after that everything is sort of fuzzy.' Charlie admitted, teasing Kendra with his fingers, getting her to giggle. 'I don't remember a whole lot, but I could hear them arguing and the baby screaming, she's much quieter here,' he added almost as an afterthought, 'one of them would come in and give me more drugs. I guess I finally began to fight the drug, I tried to run at one point but one of them came back and drugged me again. The next time I woke up I was tied to the bed. They gave me whatever it was they were giving to me. The next time I woke up I was untied and all the doors were open and there was a baby crying. I got her and stumbled to the floo. Then I got to wake up to you,' Charlie finished his story and motioned for more water.

Harry complied with a laugh.

When Charlie had sated his thirst, he lay back down, 'how did they catch Jack?' he asked yawning.

'I'll tell you later, when you can keep your eyes open for longer than five minutes.' Harry said softly. He hoisted Kendra off of Charlie, 'let's let Uncle Charlie sleep Kenny,' he said to Kendra who kept her eyes focused on Charlie.

*

'Jack Tremblant, after hearing the evidence, it is the decision of this court, that you are guilty of all charges,' Amelia Bones declared, 'you are hereby sentenced to twenty years in prison.'

Jack started laughing maniacally as Shacklebolt and another large auror pulled him up out of the chair and hauled him off toward a side door.

'Well Harry will be pleased,' someone said from behind Severus.

'Now if only the other man who tried to tear his family apart would step into law enforcements hands,' Severus commented to Remus, who had to cough to cover a snort.

'My apologies,' Amos Diggory said from behind them before he hurried from the courtroom.

Severus watched Amos leave before he turned to Remus and Draco, 'I am heading back to them,' Severus said, 'Harry would want to know what happened,' Remus and Draco nodded as Severus vanished into the floo.

The pair moved to the Weasley's, where they were talking to Ron, Bill and Hermione, in what looked like a heated discussion.

Suddenly Hermione slapped Ron, 'No you arrogant bastard! You fucked up when you left me for her! I was carrying your child, and you left me for some hussy who may or may not have been carrying you child. I don't ever want to speak to you again!' She yelled before she stormed from the ministry.

'You had your chance little brother and you fucked up,' Bill said before he followed Hermione out.

'We should probably tell Harry this when we get back,' Draco said mildly amused at the indignant look on Ron's face when Molly and Arthur came over to them, leaving him alone.

*

Harry slept wrapped up in Severus arms, they were back in their rooms at Hogwarts and Kendra was asleep in the room next door, several monitoring spells on the room and the sleeping infant.

Draco and Remus were asleep a few floors up, Remus wrapped protectively around his pregnant mate.

Hermione had fallen into a peaceful sleep laying on her second Weasley. Bill hoped he was her last. He knew he wouldn't do anything to screw up his relationship with the bright young witch.


	12. Chapter 12

***12*12*12***

Harry and Draco had been shut up in Hogwarts for almost a week. Granted they had been locked up longer, but Draco was driving Harry and everyone else crazy with his nesting.

As big as Hogwarts was, Harry had to get out and Draco had to shop.

So finally, after much pleading and assurances and negotiations, they set up an afternoon where they all had time off. Harry, Draco, Hermione and Luna were all going to go shopping for a few hours.

They would have four guards following them.

Currently Harry and Draco were in the junior wizard department and Draco was holding up two equally adorable onesies, the one in his left hand was a soft minty green with a picture of a row of ducklings across the front. The other one, in his right hand, had an image of two puppies playing on it.

'Which one?' he asked Harry, who was standing at another rack of clothing.

'The right one,' Harry replied, not looking at either one.

'You didn't even look,' he pouted, causing the two nearby guards to snicker. Draco glared at them and they stopped laughing, in front of him.

Harry looked up from the pretty teal dress he was studying and gave Draco a look that told him he was unimpressed, Draco's pout hadn't worked on Harry ever, 'The one on the right, the purple one with the puppies, perfect for your own puppy.' Harry offered.

'Why did Hermione and Luna have to go away?' Draco went back to pouting as he tucked the green one back.

'I don't know, they said something about presents,' Harry replied with a slight smirk, as he handed Draco a soft blue and grey blanket with snitches, that had Draco cooing and forgetting about Harry's lapse in looking.

They moved onto the stuffed toys, and Luna and Hermione were still not back.

Harry was letting Kendra pick out one for herself and one for Draco's baby. Draco was sitting on a chair nearby rubbing his stomach. He winced as another shot of pain laced through his back and stomach.

'You okay Draco?' Harry asked bringing Kendra, who had a panda and a tiger clutched in her tiny hands, back over to Draco. Harry was carrying a stuffed white dog.

Draco cried out in pain and bent over clutching his stomach.

Harry settled Kendra into her stroller and crouched in front of Draco his hand covering Draco's bracelet.

'Get your ass here now you flea bitten horny fleabag!' Draco growled as a clerk rushed over to ask what was wrong.

A crowd had started to form and Harry cried out as he was pulled away from the distressed blonde.

Draco could only feel the heat from this bracelet as Harry vanished as his water broke.

Kendra started crying as more people began to gather around them.

Remus and Severus suddenly appeared, looking startled and almost automatically Severus picked up the crying Kendra.

'Draco what's going on?' Remus asked in confusion.

'I think your son has gone into labour sir,' a man stepped forward. Remus growled.

'He is my husband you idiotic moron,' Draco snarled sending the man scuttling back into the crowd. 'Get me to Poppy,' Draco demanded.

'Move! Oh for the love of... get out of my way you rubberneckers!' Hermione shouted as she shoved her way to the group.

'Draco? Where's Harry?' Severus asked he had been hoping that Harry had just been pushed back somehow, he was afraid of the answer.

'I don't know he just suddenly vanished-,' Draco shouted in pain.

'Shit, shit, shit,' Severus shoved Kendra into Remus' arms and vanished.

Hermione looked quite frazzled and wasn't really sure what to do as Luna calmly took Kendra from Remus, 'Take your Dragon to Poppy and we'll meet you there.'

Remus nodded and using the special port key that Minerva had made for them the pair disappeared.

'Don't you all have shopping to do or something?' Luna asked still holding Kendra.

Most of the crowd blushed and went back to what they were doing the rest simply walked away.

'Hermione!' Luna snapped at the other girl and Hermione stared at Luna for moment before coming back to herself.

'I just totally freaked out didn't I?' Hermione asked blushing fiercely.

Luna gave a light laugh, 'yes you did now gather up their stuff, and lets pay for these toys,' Kendra still had a hold of the two animals and was gumming the tag on the tiger.

'What about this one?' Hermione asked picking up the white dog from the floor.

'Bring it, I'm sure someone wants it,' Luna replied, it wasn't often when Luna was the one in control.

*

With the sudden drop off of the port key the pair stumbled, evidently Blaise was even worse at traveling by port key then Harry was, and Harry, who had managed to stay standing, managed to drive his elbow into his abductor's solar plexus.

As he struggled to breathe Harry punched him before stunning him.

'You arrogant bastard!' he shouted watching Blaise fall to the ground. Harry let gave Blaise back his ability to talk but left the rest of him paralyzed.

'Why are you so hell bent on breaking up my family?' Harry demanded, sitting on Blaise's chest.

'Because you deserve better,' Blaise replied immediately.

Harry punched him again, 'what gives you the right to decide who I live my life with?'

'Because no one else was looking out for you!' Blaise replied.

'Because they know I can look out for myself you... argh pick your own bad name I'm too angry to call you anything.' Harry shot back.

'Harry!' Severus was suddenly looking around frantically for Harry.

'I'm here Sev,' Harry replied, not moving from his spot on Blaise's chest.

Severus could only stare at the scene trying to form words, 'Well I see you have this under control.' He observed sounding slightly amused.

'He travels worse than I do,' Harry replied, 'it was kind of nice actually.' Harry offered with a grin.

'Well how about I just go get Shacklebolt,' Severus offered, and Harry nodded.

When Severus disappeared Blaise spoke again, 'He isn't good enough for you, Harry, why can't you see that?'

Harry stood and pulled a still stunned Blaise up, so that he was levitating at eye level.

'He may be damaged, but so am I,' Harry replied, 'if you're asking how I can I be with him it's because he understands me. He lets me be me, he doesn't expect me to be perfect or the best. He is a strong, brave, honourable man who loves me for who I am and not some inflated image that everyone has blown out of proportion.' Harry replied.

'Harry,' Severus said softly. Harry turned and gave him a loving smile as the aurors moved to arrest Blaise.

Severus pulled Harry into his arms, 'you love me,' he whispered teasingly, as he kissed his young husband tenderly.

'And you love me,' Harry teased, then watched as Shacklebolt, hauled Blaise away.

'That was anti-climatical,' Harry offered before he and Severus headed back to Hogwarts.


	13. Chapter 13

***13*13*13***

It was chaos when they entered the front hall of Hogwarts.

Hermione was fretting about Draco.

Luna was trying to give Kendra back to Harry.

Draco was yelling for Harry even as he clamped on Remus' hand and threatened to murder both Remus and Poppy, who was just trying to deliver a baby.

Remus was trying to coach Draco through labour, and keep his hand attached to his body along with certain other body parts.

Reporters and Aurors were arguing outside, the reporters wanted in and the aurors wanted everyone out.

*

Hours later, the reporters were gone, banished from the school, and the aurors were at a minimum and just trying to keep something resembling order.

Luna had managed to give Kendra to Harry, who was now sitting in his living room with Severus.

Draco and Remus were bonding with their new son.

Hermione had been convinced to get food with Bill on a not date.

'Where are we going?' Hermione asked in confusion allowing Bill to pull her to their destination.

'It's a surprise,' he replied with a rakish grin.

Hermione groaned, 'I hate surprises,' she declared.

'I know,' he replied with another cheeky grin.

She tried to swat him but his arm was longer than hers.

They didn't leave the school grounds, or the school, which just confused Hermione even more. He seemed to be leading her to the kitchens but when they passed the fruit bowl, her confusion only deepened.

'Bill?' She asked eyeing him with trepidation, 'I've seen this movie and the innocent virgin becomes an unwilling sacrifice to a pagan god no one's ever heard of.'

Bill stopped and stared at her before bursting into hearty peals of laughter. 'Please Mina, trust me.' He stated before pulling her a little farther along.

'Yeah okay, I've seen this movie too,' she mumbled, but Bill still heard her and he gave a soft chuckle.

Finally Bill stopped in front of a four tiered chocolate cake with purple frosting and fuchsia flowers that Hermione didn't ever remember seeing this painting, or hearing about it. She was sure Harry, with his affinity for all things chocolate, would have found it and told her about it.

'This is one room you can only access if you're with someone who already knows it's here.' Bill offered, and only then the person had to ask the room for permission.

'Bill Weasley and Hermione Granger for a relaxing dinner,' Bill announced to the chocolate cake. And apparently make reservations.

The door swung open and a greenish blue light spilled out of the room.

Bill, ever the gentleman, let Hermione enter the room first.

He grinned at her gasp of surprise.

He watched her as she stared in awe at the sight before her. The room was simple in its design, looking much like the dozens of other classrooms in the building, without the desks of course and the one whole uninterrupted wall that was all glass. This wall was looking out into the lake.

There was a beautiful lake-scape that bathed the room in the pale shimmery light. Hermione moved to watch the bright fish dart in and out of the seaweed.

'Bill it's beautiful,' she breathed watching as a mer-couple, not the hideous one's that had been a part of the tournament but more like the one's from what Hermione had grown up with. She soon realized that both, while one was slight and feminine they were both very much male and were pleasuring each other openly.

Bill smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

Hermione stiffened in his arms and pulled away, looking afraid, ashamed and apologetic all at once.

'Bill, I... I can't, I'm sorry...' she stuttered, not wanting to hurt the redhead. She tried to leave.

'Hermione wait,' Bill called her, stopping her in her tracks, 'please just listen,' he asked softly.

Hermione studied Bill for a few minutes before she moved to sit down.

'What Ron did to you, it was despicable, but I am not him, I am not my brother,' Hermione looked like she was going to say something but he didn't let her. 'I would do whatever I had to, to keep you happy. Hermione you would be, you are my world.' As Bill spoke he cautiously approached her.

Hermione had lost her battle with her tears as he gently cupped her face and brushed away her tears, something Ron had never done.

'I know you were hurt bit I want to be the healing balm that helps you, and I know I could, if you'd only let me.' He all but pleaded.

Hermione had to bite back a sob, Merlin's left nut sack, (she was spending far too much time with the guys) how could she not want him? She wanted to be able to trust him but she was afraid to. She'd been devastated the last time she had trusted someone so fully. She began to shake her head, 'I can't Bill, I'm sorry...'

'Please Hermione, let me show you how it should be. We don't have to tell anyone. We don't have to do anything we could just be together, go for walks around the lake, go for dinner, go to the cinemas, whatever. Hermione I just want to be with you, and if that means sitting next to you and making fun of all the muggles in those malls then so be it. Please Mina, just let me in.' Bill implored now on his knees in front of Hermione.

'I want to Bill, but I don't know if I can...' she replied softly, afraid that she'd start crying again. Bill blinked furiously before he pulled her into her arms, they stayed like that for a long time.

*

Draco sat propped up against several pillows as he fed his newborn cub, Orion Harley.

Remus watched them, his family, and he suddenly had to blink back tears.

'Remus?' Draco asked softly having looked up when the gentle rubbing on his thigh had stopped.

Remus smiled, though it was a little watery, and gave Draco a soft, affectionate kiss. 'Thank you my Dragon,' he said softly as he brushed a stray strand of hair behind Draco's ear.

'You're welcome,' Draco replied with a smile despite his confusion. It was way too soon after childbirth for this deep a conversation, 'but why are you thanking me?'

Remus chuckled softly, 'For giving me a family, a life,' he replied taking the infant from Draco to burp.

Draco smiled and grabbed Remus to him down so he could kiss Remus properly, 'the pleasure was all mine.'

Remus chuckled and straightened when there was a gentle knock at the door, Harry poked his head in.

'You up for a few visitors?' he asked looking for the small bundle.

'Yeah,' Draco yawned, 'Come in,' he waved them in.

Severus followed Harry in and watched as he accepted the just burped infant from Remus.

'If you say he's beautiful, I will slap you,' Draco warned the pair causing Harry to laugh.

'Actually I was going to go with roguishly handsome,' Harry replied, 'and more hair than Mr Weasley,' he added with a grin. Orion had a head of soft thick hair that was as black as his own. Which was sort of odd, considering both his parents had light hair.

'I had dark hair as a child, it lightened as I got older,' Remus offered with a shrug.

'So what's this little guy's name?' Harry asked as he passed the infant to Severus.

'Orion Harley,' Draco replied as Remus tucked himself behind Draco.

'It suits him,' Severus replied as he realized that he wanted make more of these tiny creatures with Harry.

'It was that or Wolfgang,' Draco replied with a grin obviously teasing Remus who had grimaced at the name, then Draco was serious, 'We wanted to ask you something,' he said as Remus rubbed his arms in reassurance.

'We would like you to be his godparents,' Draco blurted suddenly.

'Absolutely not,' Harry replied, all three of them stared at him like he had grown horns and declared that he was the supreme ruler of all things plush.

No one spoke in the awkward silence for almost a minute until Harry started to laugh, 'Of course we would be, we'd be honoured.' He said as he calmed.

'You're a jerk,' Draco replied glaring at Harry, 'we revoke the offer, you're not allowed to be his godparents.'

'You can't revoke the offer,' Harry replied as he signed whatever paper Severus had given him to sign.

'Yes, I can,' Draco replied, 'Remus I don't want him to be a godparent,' he pouted, knowing that Remus would cave.

'Sorry,' Remus replied, looking apologetic, 'but it's too late,' he offered, holding up the signed document.

'Fine but you can only have supervised visits,' Draco replied.

Harry and Severus stayed for a few more minutes before Draco started to nod off.

'We'll come back tomorrow with Kenni,' Harry offered as he accepted a hug from Remus.

Harry and Severus lay entwined in bed, the sheets draped haphazardly across their waists.

'It's nice to think that this is over,' Harry mumbled into Severus' chest.

Severus' hold on Harry tightened, 'I know it hasn't been very long,' Severus began tentatively, 'and we don't have to start right away,' Harry hid a small smile from Severus, and gently kissed the chest below him, it wasn't often that Severus was out of sorts, as it were, 'but I was hoping that you would be willing and I mean I could do it but um...'

'Severus breath,' Harry said leaning up to look at Severus, and suddenly his mouth was being ravaged by his husband. He pulled the lithe body closer so Harry was straddling him, and both their bodies twitched in excitement.

'Severus?' Harry asked, brushing the hair from Severus' forehead.

'I want to have more children with you, but I mean if you can't, I can carry them and I just...' Harry cut him off with a passionate kiss.

'I would love to carry more of your children,' Harry replied with a grin.

Severus smiled and rolled them over, pinning the smaller man to the bed.

'You are nothing short of spectacular,' he whispered before claiming the younger man for the second time that night.


	14. Chapter 14

***14*14*14***

Two weeks later Harry sat with Remus in the courtroom. Draco and Severus were looking after the two infants back at Hogwarts. Severus hadn't wanted to come, he'd been at the rest of trial and he just wanted it all to end, much like Harry, Remus and Draco.

Blaise, who had been found guilty of his crimes, assault, kidnapping of a minor, attempted murder, and a host of other things, was being sentenced today.

'I have seen Harry Potter and Severus Snape together and I can tell you with the utmost certainty that, while they have had their bumps, they are one of the most loving couples that I have seen in a long time. They have overcome serious obstacles the least of which was someone trying to dictate who they should or shouldn't be with. They are an odd pair but they complete each other, where one is weak the other is strong. They work together to balance each other out. They, finally, understand each other.' Amelia glanced at Harry with a small smile which he returned, 'to try and separate a pair like them...' her disbelief was clear in her voice, 'you don't get to choose who someone loves.

'Mr. Zabini, you are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban for what you have done to the Snape's. You are hereby stripped of your magic, and your wand shall be snapped. Case dismissed.' She added as she began to organize some papers on her desk and placing a file to the left where it vanished. She began to look through another file.

As everyone stood, a pair of burly aurors hauled of Zabini to his feet and Shacklebolt had the honour of snapping the wand. As the aurors handled him none too gently he ranted about the wrongness of their saviour living in sin with a man. No one was actually listening to him, they were so caught up in trying to talk to Harry as he and Remus forced they way out through the crowd.

*

Harry didn't know whether to be surprised or not when he and Remus found both Severus and Draco in the potions lab.

Severus was clear on the other side of the room and the protective shield that was around Draco and the kids was as palpable as the containment shield around Severus.

Ever the active child Orion was sleeping in his carrier that Hermione had bought for him and Draco and Kendra were clanging things together.

Kendra squealed in delight when she caught sight of Harry and she began to bounce in place.

Draco brought down the shield, letting Harry and Remus in. He raised it again when Severus glared at him.

Harry had promptly sat on the floor with Kendra in his lap. She was shoving things into his hands, excited about all of the toys that she was getting to play with even if she had been playing with them for weeks.

None of them really noticed when Severus moved them out of the lab but no one seemed to mind. Draco and Harry were comparing the students to their own classmates and Remus and Severus would occasionally add their own comment, though every seemed in agreement that a new Hufflepuff Paul Smith, was without a doubt, the new Longbottom, while he certainly tried very hard he just couldn't seem to do anything right and while he had a big heart, it didn't seem to help keep him out of trouble.

One of the elves, probably Winky, brought them dinner and soon Remus and Draco toted Orion back to their rooms, and Harry and Severus put a cranky Kendra to bed, as it was way passed her bedtime. Harry crawled into bed while Severus picked up Harry's discarded clothing before he joined his husband in bed.

'I don't deserve you,' he mumbled against Harry's neck as he pulled the lithe body closer to his.

'Why do you think I make you pick up my dirty socks,' Harry replied cheekily.

'Brat.'

'Vampire.'

Severus nipped at Harry's neck, 'you know I am feeling a bit peckish.' Harry laughed and rolled over pressing himself against Severus.

'You can suck me any time you like,' he replied saucily, as he rocked his hips against Severus'.

Severus growled and dove under the blankets, Harry's giggles quickly turned into moans.

*

Draco sat in the steaming hot water as Remus changed and put Orion to bed. Draco had never been more grateful that Orion wasn't a fussy baby. At least not yet he wasn't. Draco had his fingers crossed that he wouldn't ever be.

Draco had almost dozed off when he felt a hand card through his damp hair. He blinked several times trying to understand that it was Remus waking him gently.

'Bunch up,' Remus said as he stripped off the last of his clothing. Draco leaned forward and Remus slid into the tub behind Draco.

Draco settled against the strong, if scarred, chest. It was his favourite seat in the house, leaning against his Wolf like this.

They soaked in a comfortable silence for a while. They had both almost dozed off when Orion started to cry. Draco pulled himself from the tub causing Remus to growl at the sight of Draco's arse.

Draco laughed, 'save it for the bed, Wolf,' he said as he gave Remus a heated kiss.

Remus swatted Draco's arse as he stepped from the tub causing Draco to yelp. With a glare at Remus he pulled on a robe and headed to see what Orion was crying about.

'What as that about?' Remus asked as Draco reappeared.

'He lost his soother,' he replied with a roll of his eyes.

'Well I've lost mine, so help me find it,' Remus said with a lecherous look. Draco dropped his robe and crawled seductively up the bed.

'I don't know I want to find mine too,' he replied with a lick of his lips.

*

A few days later found Harry out by the lake with Kendra.

'Do you mind?' Hermione asked, a little cautiously.

Harry put her at ease with a grin, 'not at all, pull up some blanket.' He replied patting the free space beside him.

'She's so big,' she commented as she watched Kendra wave her plushie around.

'It's hard to believe she was so small,' Harry agreed, he could tell that something was bothering her but he wouldn't push her. She had come to talk to him after all, she would tell him when she was ready.

'How are Draco and Orion?' she asked accepting the juice box from Harry.

'Fantastic, apparently Orion is a little angel, he only ever cries when he's hungry or needs a change or loses his soother right before his daddies decide it's bed time,' he replied adding air quotes to bed time.

Hermione laughed, 'he has good timing then.'

'Or bad, depending on what point you're looking at it from.' Harry offered.

Kendra managed to get herself onto Hermione's lap, and the two played with the stuffed animal.

Harry sighed as Hermione played with Kendra, the young woman was still hurting from her loss, hell he still felt a pang when he remembered that there should be two babies on the matt with them and not one.

'Hermione,' he said softly. She looked up at him, her eyes red but dry.

'Let Bill in, he's not Ron. He won't hurt you.'

'Harry,' Hermione started, her tone telling him that even if it was the reason she had come to see him, she wasn't quite ready to talk about it yet.

'I know you're scared,' he started talking over her, 'It's completely understandable. He's not asking you to marry and move it together, he just wants you to let him prove that not all men are like Weasel. You don't have to do anything right now just get to know Bill, let him show you that you can trust him.'

Hermione shook her head, she didn't think that she could do that. She tried to protest but Harry held up a hand stopping her, 'If he ever hurts you I'll cut off his testicles so Sev can use them in his potions,' he vowed after he covered Kendra's ears.

Hermione laughed softly, still not totally convinced, 'you really think he'll be good for me?' the unspoken _to me_ hung in the air.

'When you enter a room his entire being is on you. He does everything he can to make you happy. I don't think it, I know it.' Harry replied with conviction.

Hermione nodded but didn't say anything. After a moment of silence Harry grinned, 'so how about that local sports team?'

Hermione started to giggle, 'Weasel?' she asked remember suddenly what Harry had called her ex.

Harry grinned and shrugged, 'I've been spending too much time with Draco,' Hermione laughed and the pair fell into comfortable chatter about whatever came to mind.

_

* * *

Let me know what you think, there is one chapter left, I think, though so far it isn't very long! Feel free to make suggestions on how you want this story to end. I know it'll be sad day for all of us! Oh and don't forget to vote for the story you want me to focus on next in my wonderful poll!_


	15. Chapter 15

_So the first half of this is basically smut. :D Just thought I'd warn you, which is why the rating changed... _

* * *

***15*15*15***

Harry stood in front of the mirror caressing his protruding belly.

He then sucked it in, only to stick it back out as far as he could again, then he began to make waves with his belly. He giggled softly to himself.

'What in the name of Salazar's Serpent are you doing?' Severus asked from the doorway where he stood with Kendra a hand over her eyes to keep her from seeing Harry's serpent.

'I've got shorts on,' Harry protested taking his daughter.

'Put so clothes on, exhibitionist,' George was in the door way. Kendra, at spotting her favourite uncle, squealed in delight and reached out for him.

'I've come for the rugrat,' he announced even as he accepted the toddler.

'Good the little monster has been getting into everything,' Severus replied handing the toddler laden twin a bag with all Kendra's things.

George vanished into the flames with Kendra leaving Harry and Severus alone.

'Forget Salazar's Serpent, I want to see yours,' waggling his eyebrows as pressed himself against Severus.

'Get dressed Brat,' he smirked as he stood still, letting the man writhe against him as he shed his shorts.

Harry immediately pouted, 'prude,' he muttered as he turned away from Severus, only to yelp as Severus swatted his arse.

He rubbed his reddened cheek as he glared at his husband, who was trying to look innocent but failing magnificently.

'What was that for?'

'I didn't do anything,' Severus replied as he threw a pair of trousers at Harry.

'Liar,' Harry shot back as he pulled the trousers off his head. Suddenly he found himself on his back in bed, his legs wrapped around his lover.

Severus grinned lecherously and buried two fingers in Harry's arse and growled. The insatiable brat had already prepared himself, Sev twitched just thinking about the younger man preparing himself.

'You planned this,' he stated as he hastily undid his trousers and grabbed Harry's hips to align Harry's hole with his throbbing erection.

Harry grinned and grabbed Severus arse as Severus buried himself to the hilt in one stroke.

Both man groaned in blissful pleasure.

The frantic coupling didn't last long and both men came with a shout, Harry coating Severus good coat in spunk.

'Damn it!' Severus swore as he examined his still button coat. Harry began to giggle a not even manly giggle.

'It's your own fault,' Harry grinned as he cast a cleansing charm on them, the stain came out but the smell still lingered. Severus glared at Harry, who ignored it. 'Get off,' he demanded pushing at Severus.

'I believe I already did,' Severus smirked.

'Bastard,' Harry swatted at Severus before he began to fish in the closet for an assortment of clothing. Severus began to pull off his soiled clothing.

'Pwarr,' Harry leered as Severus stood in nothing but his deep blue button up and matching tie.

'Yes, yes, I'm very sexy. We've established that already, can we please get dressed and leave so we can come back and have sex later?' he almost snapped, he hadn't quite figured out why they had both been incredibly horny lately, he knew why he was but he had no idea why Harry was.

Harry's pout turned into a grin at the promise of more sex later. He hurriedly dressed and waited for Severus to hurry.

'Hey Sev,' Harry started just before heading to the floo, 'you think it's too soon for another child?' he vanished into the floo leaving a stunned Severus who was slowly putting the pieces together. The constant arousal, the odd display in front of the mirror, the mild sickness. He grinned and followed his husband into the floo.

*

Draco sighed as Fred vanished with Orion. He loved his son but by Merlin he just wanted to impale himself on his husband's impressive shaft and suddenly he was groaning with his face pressed against the wall his pants down around his ankles and three fingers loosening his hole.

'Sweet Mer- oh please Remy, need you to FUCK!' he bellowed as Remus unceremoniously and without warning shoved himself balls deep into Draco's will arse.

'How's that?' Remus smirked as he thrust brutally into his blond, Draco babbled incoherent for the few minutes of pure bliss.

Remus' thrusts were sporadic at best but Draco loved it.

And then Remus' hand was caressing Draco's cock and Draco was coating the wall in white as his muscles milked Remus' orgasm from him as he continued to thrust into Draco through their shared orgasm.

Still embedded in Draco, Remus pulled them back to the bed where the collapsed in a heap and he slipped from that tight channel.

Remus peppered light kisses on Draco as they tried to compose themselves, or at least calm their breathing.

Draco gave a contented sigh as he snuggled into Remus' heat. 'We should be going,' he commented as he caressed the slightly furred chest of his lover.

Remus' sighed, 'I know but I was hoping to bask in the post-coital for a little longer.'

Draco gave a laugh, and straddled Remus' hips, 'the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave,' he smirked.

Remus pulled Draco down for a hungry kiss, 'then your arse is mine,' he replied squeezing Draco's arse.

'My arse is always yours,' he replied, grinning into the kiss.

Remus growled, even as he muttered a cleansing spell.

The pair got dressed despite Draco trying to coerce Remus back into bed and vanished into the floo.

*

Harry and Draco were whisked away as soon as they exited, or in Harry's case tumbled, out of the fireplace in the Burrow's living room.

*

It was much later as several couples lazily circled the dance floor that Severus finally got to talk to Harry.

'This afternoon, I had a revelation of sorts,' Severus offered.

'Did you now?' Harry replied with a smirk as he shamelessly began to rub himself against Severus.

Severus groaned, 'irritatingly horny.... brat,' he grumbled warmly.

'You love it,' Harry grinned.

'Be that as it may, we are in public,' he replied dryly.

'Hasn't stopped you before,' Harry shot back before yelping as Severus swatted his arse, again. 'What?' he asked petulantly.

'Are you really pregnant?' he asked suddenly.

*

'Do you think you want more kids?' Draco asked hoping he sounded conversational.

Remus started, 'are you-?' Remus asked gobsmacked.

Draco started to laugh, 'oh Godric, no! I loved carrying Orion but I don't think I can do it again so soon.' He replied.

Remus grinned and kissed Draco affectionately.

'I would love to have more children with you,' Remus replied as they almost collided with Harry and Severus.

*

The pair stopped moving as Harry studied Severus for a minute, he nodded.

Severus devoured Harry in a soul searing kiss. They finally pulled away when someone shouted,

'Get a room!'

It might have been Draco, or maybe one of the twins, or possibly one of the Weasley brothers or... well anyone there really.

They held on tightly to the other as they continued to sway to the music.

Severus pulled Harry tightly against him and nibbled at the younger man's ear.

'So am I,' he practically purred.

It took a minute for Harry's brain to catch up with a process what Severus had said.

He stopped moving again and Bill and Hermione almost collided with them this time.

'Really?' Harry asked.

Severus nodded and then started swearing when Harry picked him up and spun him around, laughing like an idiot.

'Put me down you fool!' Severus barked even as he tried to not grin.

Harry did as told as the crowd swarmed around Harry and Severus.

'What was that about?' Draco asked first.

Harry glanced at Severus who replied, 'it's going to be a hellish six months.'

No one picked up on anything and then suddenly Hermione shrieked and engulfed first Harry and then Severus in strangling hugs.

She began to babble about diapers and cribs and other such nonsense and Draco started to laugh like a loon and then Remus joined in as he deciphered his lover's laugh filled explanation.

Eventually everyone had a laugh about both men being pregnant and much to everyone's surprise Hermione wasn't at all upset about having to share her wedding day with the news, after all she pointed out, it was after midnight so she was, technically, on her honeymoon.

* * *

_So alas, this is the end of Honeymoon *tear*, however I am working on Hermione's side story, it won't be long, just sort of fill in the blanks about what has happened here._

_Please leave a positive review and let me know what you want to read in my poll on my profile. _

_If you have any suggestions about anything feel free to leave me a message! You never know what is going to spark an idea... ;)_

_Shinny _


End file.
